Old Agent Run in Part 2 of 2
by colbyleebrown
Summary: When Dudley is Captured while Trying To Save Kitty, Can he Save Tuff, himself, and Kitty before it's Too late? i Suck At Chapter Summaries!


Tuff Puppy: Old Agent Run in Part 2 of 2

I'll Do my best at this part. Enjoy!

The Camera Zooms Back To Where We Left Off. Dudley Was Mumbling in his Sleep As He Was Waking Up. "Ugh. What Mom? No! No! Nooooo! Don't Make me Leave! I'm Scared of Thunder!" he Yelled as His Eyes Opened. When he opened them, he Saw he was In a Metal Cage with Kitty, Who was Freed, but smiled when she Saw he Was Awake. "Dudley, Are you Alright?"She Asked as Dudley Nodded. "I'm Fine Kitty." he Said As He Looked Down and Saw the Cage They Were in

Was Hangng above a Lava Pit. He Also Saw Snaptrap, The Chameleon, Snaptrap's Men, and Of Course, Jack.

Jack Smirked and Spoke up "Hello Dusty. Have a good Sleep?" He Mocked as Dudley Growled. Kitty Then Yelled "What Are you Going To Do!" She Yelled as Snaptrap Laughed. "We'll Use This Device to…." he Stopped when he saw the Device Wasn't There. "What The? Larry I thought I told you to bring it out here!" Snaptrap Yelled as Larry and The Others Brought out a large thing covered with a black sheet. Dudley looked Confused

And Asked "Ok. Your Going To Destroy Tuff With A Blanket?" He Asked as Jack Answered. "No Denny. It's a Device That'll Destroy Tuff in a Split Second, Make Everyone in Petropolis Fall Under Our Control-" He Was Cut Off As Snaptrap Finished For Him. "And Rid The World Of Cheese. I made that Part Myself!" He Said Proudly as Jack Sighed and The Chameleon Finally Spoke up.

"So In a Few Minutes, We'll Bring you into the Deadly Lava and After That, Tuff Will be Gone For Good!" The Chameleon replied.

Dudley and Kitty Gasped as Kitty Snarled. "You'll Never Get Away With This!" She Yelled as Jack and Everyone Else Laughed. "Oh Yes We Will Kitty!" He Laughed. Dudley Remembered Something and Said "wait a Minute! We'll Just use our Weapons To Break free!". he Checked His Pockets and Couldn't Find AnyThing. Jack Smirked Once Again and held up their missing weapons along with Snaptrap. "looking For These?" he Asked as Dudley

Sighed, Realizing that without their Weapons, they were done for.

(Cut to Tuff Badge.)

The Camera Zooms To An Ice Cream truck Speeding Down The Street. In The Truck Were The Chief And Keswick. Chief Tried Not To Barf as He Asked Keswick. "Keswick. I Just Suggested we use The Tuff Mobile!" He Grunted as Keswick Said. "Sorry Chief. This was The Only Nearest Vehicle I Could Think Of!" He Said as They Continued towards Their Destination Which Was Doom. As They Continued,

They Stopped When They Saw Someone a Few Feet in Front Of Them. Keswick Stopped the Ice Cream Truck and Saw it Was Dudley's Mom Peg Puppy. "Hold Right There Boys!" She Said AS Chief replied. "Mrs Puppy. What do you think your Doing? You Could've Gotten Killed!" He yelled as Keswick Questioned her. "Why Did you Stop us Mrs. Pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-Py?" He Asked as Peg Answered. "I Was Doing My Usual Thing, Which Was Knitting. When My 'Dudley's in trouble' instincts Kicked in. I Tried TO Follow Where he is when I saw You." She Said As She Continued. "So I Knew you might Know Something and I'm Gonna Find out where my Baby is!" She Yelled as

Keswick Cringed. "Wow. When a Mother is Protective Like This she's Sure Sc-sc-sc-sc-sc-sc-Scary!" he yelled As Chief Explained. "Agent Puppy hasen't Returned from his Mission and We Fear The Worst has Happened To him." he said As Peg Looked Determined. "Well my mission is to protect my Dudley And your Not Going Anywhere Without me!". Keswick Sighed and Said "Well Chief there's no point in arguing with her." he Said As Chief Reluctantly Agreed.

"Fine. Get in The Back." Peg Smiled and Closed the Back doors as She Got In. Suddenly, a Bunch of kids Came, Having seen the truck, and Demanded Ice Cream. "oh no!" Chief Groaned As Keswick Sighed. Peg, however, opened The Window and Yelled. "Sorry Kids! No Ice Cream Today! We're in a Hurry!" She yelled as The Van Sped Away.

(Cut TO Tuff Badge)

Snaptrap Laughed as The Device, Which Looked like a Giant Black ray Gun with a name Wheel on Bottom, was Being set, Jack and The Chameleon Turned To Dudley And Kitty. "So Agents Puppy and Katswell, Any last Words Before We Burn You?" The Chameleon asked as Jack pulled The Lever. "Well Dusty it's Been Great Knowing You. You Too Kitty." He Sarcastically said as The Cage Was Heading down Towards The Lava Pit. "Man. I can't Believe it's all gonna end here. I'm Sorry Kitty. I Couldn't Rescue you." Dudley Replied Sadly as Kitty Smiled. "It's Not your Fault Dudley. You Did your best." She said As The Cage

Got Closer. Suddenly Everyone heard a honking Sound and An Ice Cream Truck Burst through and Hit The Lever, Thus Stopping the Cage, just inches above the Lava. The Truck Stopped and Keswick, The Chief, and Peg Came Out. The Chief Tried Not to Barf As Jack Snarled. "Ah great! We've Got Company! He said as Dudley and Kitty looked surprised to See Peg.

"Mom! What are you Doing Here!" He Yelled as Peg Smiled. "a Mother's Instinct brought me Here." The Chameleon grunted and Snaptrap Commanded "Well you Still Can't Defeat us All! Attack!" He Ordered as The Fight Was On.

Chief Raced To Fight as Peg Fought her way towards The Cage. Keswick Brought out His Fudge Bar Cannon and Smiled Wickeldely. "I've Always wanted to Say this…..Eat Fudgy Bars Villianssss!" he yelled as he fired Fudge Bars Left and Right. Jack smiled as he Dodged the bars (like neo in the matrix dodging the bullets). Everyone Else Dodged the Bars but Larry and Olly weren't so lucky as the bars hit

Them and they were knocked out cold.

Chief Stopped when Bad dog and Fransisco Stepped in Front of him and Smirked Evily. "Say bye bye little Flea." Bad Dog Said he he Brought his Foot Down. Chief suddenly Got Ngry at being called 'little' and Grabbed Bad dog's Foot And Threw Him Into The Wall hard. Fransisco was Shocked, but Attempted to fire a laser blast onto the Chief,

But Chief Easily Dodged it and Picked Fransisco up by his head and threw him where bad dog was. Snaptrap fired a laser cannon as The Chameleon Changed into a cannon and fired. Chief dodged, but the explosions behind him and knocked him down.

Peg Was Trying To Find a Way to free Dudley and Kitty. "ugh. What kind of Cage is this?" She asked as Dudley was shocked at how strong she was. "Woah mom. How did you learn to fight like that?" He Asked as Peg Smiled. "a Mother's Instinct gives me Strength." She Said As Jack Stepped near and Fired some kind of gun. "I Don't Think SO!" he Said as he Fired and A net Came out. Kitty Noticed this and Yelled "Look out!". Peg Noticed Too and was Nervous, But as The Net Came Closer, She Easily Dodged it. Jack Was Shocked and So was Dudley and Kitty. Jack Grunted as Peg had A Plan.

"What's The Matter? Can't beat an Old Lady?" She Taunted as Snaptrap Fired a Laser at Her. Peg Dodged it and It Broke the Cage open. Dudley and Kitty Jumped out and Dudley yelled "All right! Save me Some Action!" Dudley Yelled as he Stepped in Front of Jack. Jack Smirked and said "Get ready Dippy. You still can't beat me!" He said as Dudley scoffed and said "Oh yeah? Watch me!" He said as He yelled

"Puppy Punch!". Dudley Threw his Fist Towards Jack, But Jack Grabbed it and Threw him Into the Wall. Dudley Got Up And Charged on all four legs yelling "I Call This Move 'the raging bull!'" he yelled as he charged Jack. Jack suddenly raised a fist and smirked (he smirks a lot huh). "well this is a move I like to call 'rabbit Punch'. Jack Threw his fist back and hit Dudley, sending him back into the wall.

Meanwhile,

Kitty landed in front of Snaptrap and Got in her Stance. "Okay Snaptrap, your under arrest!" she yelled as Snaptrap Laughed. "no Agent Katswell! I'm not going Anywhere!" He said as He Fired a net Cannon. Kitty Dodged it and the net trapped Skunk. "Darn. Missed Again!" Snaptrap Mumbled when Suddenly She Appeared Behind him and Trapped him in cuffs and in a net. Kitty Smiled when she was hit by a bunch of fudge Bars. Keswick Realized his Mistake and Said "Sorry agent Kats-S-S-S-S-S-S-Swell!".

The Chief regained Conciousness and Saw Mole and Leather Teddy with A bunch of Deadly Weapons. "look out Chief!" Keswick Yelled as He Fired his Cannon. The Fudge Bars Hit Leather Teddy and Mole, When they Saw a Cannonball heading towards Them. "Hit the Deck!" Chief yelled as He and Keswick dodged, but the Explosion Knocked them Down and Out Cold.

The Only Ones Left Standing were Dudley, Peg, Jack Rabbit, and The Chameleon.

Chameleon Changed Back to himself and Smirked. "I Knew that Cannon ball was Powerful." He Said As he Turned To Peg. "so looks like I have to deal with an old Lady now." he Said As Peg Smirked. "I'm Stroner than That. When You mess With my Dudley, You Mess With me!" She said as The Chameleon Fired His Tongue Towards her. She Grabbed it and Spun him Around a Few Times before throwing Him into a Pile of Boxes, Knocking Him out.

Now Jack Was All Alone.

Dudley Tried Punching Jack But He Easily blocked it And Dudley was Easily Over Powered. "Man, this is Tough" Dudley grunted as Jack Smirked. "Right you Are Dippy, but it Ends Now!" He Yelled as Dudley Attempted to Destroy the Device. Jack Wrappe his Ears Around Dudley's arm and Said "I Don't Think So." he Said As He Flung Dudley Over him and Dudley Hit The Wall, But Was Not Out. Peg Noticed This and Got Super Angry. "You Hurt my Little Dudley! That's it!" She Yelled as She Charged Jack.

Jack Still Didn't Notice and Told Dudley "any Last Words Dusty?" He Said as He Prepared his Ray Gun. Dudley Saw What Was Behind Him and Smirked. "Yeah. Hey Mom, What Do you Call That Move?" He Asked As Jack heard "I call it 'Super Puppy Punch'!"

He Turned And Saw a Fist Heading for his Face and Was Knocked Out Cold. Peg Smiled and She Rubbed Her Fist. "That Was Awesome Mom!" Dudley Yelled as Peg Smiled. "you Got That From me Dudley! But you Still have To Change Your Room!" She Reminded him. Dudley Groaned As Peg Laughed.

(Cut To Tuff Badge)

Jack, Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Snaptrap's men were Arrested and Sent To Jail. "It's Great To Have You back Agent Katswell!" Chief said as Kitty Smiled. "Thanks Chief." Chief Turned To Peg. "you Have Some Fighting Skill. Would you want to Join Tuff?" He Asked when Peg shook her Head. "No. it's too Dangerous and Almost Got my Dudley Killed." She Said as She Remembered something. "Oh and Dudley, you must Clean Your Room!" She Said as Dudley

Groaned and Ran Away. "No Way!" he Yelled as Everyone Laughed.

The End!

Wow! This took Forever To Complete! Hope you like this!

Nothing Else To Say But Read and Review Loyal Readers!

Until next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


End file.
